In various jobs (such as maintenance, inspection, and the like of a factory or a plant), problems have been raised due to a labor shortage for a fostering of on-site engineers. In order to solve these problems, various technologies are proposed to display a visual annotation representing an instruction sent from a remote instructor at a Head Mounted Display (HMD) mounted on a head of the operator.